Flames of the Dying Storm
by The Fate Goddess
Summary: "When the fangs of darkness devour all hope, light shall come only on the flames of the dying storm." The prophecy that was given long before she came to the Clan, long before anyone knew of her dark secret. Now, she is the only one who can save them all. Rated T to be safe.


**Flames of the Dying Storm**

_"When the fangs of darkness devour all hope, light shall come only on the flames of the dying storm." _The propechey that was given long before she came to the Clan, long before anyone knew of her dark secret. Now, she is the only one who can save them all.

**DawnClan**

**Leader:**

Flamestar - Flame colored tom with dark green eyes.

**Deputy:**

Larkwing - Long haired golden colored she-cat with deep amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:**

Silverfall - Long haired silver she-cat with white paws and a white tip at the end of her long, bushy tail

**Warriors:**

Brackenheart - Large handsome bracken colored tom with white paws and mint green colored eyes.

Silverflame – Silver she-cat with green eyes.

Snaketail – Chocolate point Siamese she-cat with blue eyes.

Hawkfire – Misty gray she-cat with green eyes.

Foxfur- Long haired red tom with a bushy tail and yellow eyes.

Appleshade-red she-cat with blue eyes.

Foxheart-red tom with a long bushy tail and amber eyes.

Briarclaw-Blue-gray tom with long sharp claws and green eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Shadedpaw - Small black she-cat with dark yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Mousefoot - Dusty gray she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother of Foxheart's kits: Darkkit - Black tom with yellow eyes and Sunnykit - Ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Stormfire - Long haired silvery white she cat with white paws, a white tip at the end of her bushy tail, and deep amber eyes (Mother of Shatterkit -Long haired silver she-kit and Dragonkit -Black tom)

**Elders:**

Treefur - Skiny, old brown she-cat who is nearly death and has cloudy green eyes.

**DuskClan**

**Leader: **

Emberstar-red she-cat

**Deputy:**

Bluewind-blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine cat:**

Kinkpelt-White she-cat

**Warriors:**

Sparrowfur-brown tom

Sandwind-Pale she-cat

Whitestep - Black she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and paws and amber eyes

Apprentice,Heatherpaw

Grayfoot-black she-cat with gray paws

Dawnpelt-black she-cat

Apperentices:

Heatherpaw-Gray she-cat

**Queens:**

Blackpath-White she-cat with black patches(Mother of Sparrowfur's kit, Dustkit, Brown she-cat)

**Elders:**

Lizzardfur-brown tom

**RockClan**

**Leader:**

Jadestar – Black she-cat with amber colored eyes.

**Deputy:**

Waterheart-Blue tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**

Snakeheart-Black tom with icy blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Talonfur-Reddish brown tom with yellow eyes and a bushy tail

Troutclaw-Gray tom

Shadowfang – Long haired black tom with cold, dark amber eyes.

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Thornpelt-Black tom

Rainfur-Blue-gray she-cat

Applewind-Red tom

Robinwing-ginger she-cat

Flameheart-Ginger tom

Darkfur-Black she-cat

Robinwing-ginger she-cat

Flameheart-Ginger tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Blackpool-long haired black tom

Redfoot-White tom with ginger paws

Pigeanwing-Small light brownish gray she-cat

Ambertail-Black she-cat with a ginger tipped tail

**Apprentices:**

Poppypaw-Brown tom

**Queens:**

Harefoot-long legged brown she-cat(Mother of Blackpool's kits. two she kits Blackkit, Black she-cat, and Littlekit, small black she-cat)

**Elders:**

Longfur-black and white tom with long fur

**Prologue**

Mist rolled off of the mountains in the distance, flooding the forest below, creating a silvery, eerie glow as the she-cat made her way through the sea of trees. She stopped, tasting the air for any unwanted followers but got nothing except the taunting smell of prey. The she-cat shook her head, knowing that the prey would never be hers. She was hear for one reason, and one reason only. Taking prey from an enemy Clan's territory would only reveal her location.

The she-cat stopped, hearing wails of protest behind her. She turned her head to make sure that the two kits were still following behind.

The wail had come from the little she-cat. The kit had flattened herself against the ground, her body shivering. The stronger of the two, the little tom, was trying to coax his sister into continuing.

The she-cat sighed heavily and turned to pick the little she-kit up and proceeded to carry her, knowing that their destination was only a little further.

The little black tom followed in behind his mother, his fur bushing out against the cold. The she-cat continued her trek through the forest until she came up upon the Camp that belonged to an enemy Clan. She sat the little she-kit down and took a deep breath. She told the two kits to hide in the bushes and proceeded to enter the camp.

**I know. Prologue is a bit confusing but all will be understood later.**

**-Storm-**


End file.
